


[VID] The Realness of Space

by colls



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill's pop culture references are outdated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Realness of Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> The song choice was inspired by the prompt you left about Peter going back to earth and noting how much has changed. The vid itself didn't so much end up there, but I hope you enjoy it.

Song: The Realness of Space by Bob Schneider  
_I want some kung fu_  
_I want the realness of space_  
_I want to see your smile_  
_shine up your face._

  
[Streaming and download link](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/f2l0b6nqqlooo7t/realnessofspace.mov). 


End file.
